A Daughter’s Love
by Never-chan
Summary: SMFB. On the day she was born, besides being bestowed with a name, Usagi also was given a curse. Now 16 years later she’s making up for the mistakes her parents made.


**Title:** A Daughter's Love 

**Authoress:** Vampira, the damned

**Fandom: **((Sailor Moon Crossovers)) Sailor Moon X Fruits Basket 

**Rating: **K+ (PG) may raise later

**Summary:** On the day she was born, besides being bestowed with a name, Usagi also was given a curse. Now 16 years later she's making up for the mistakes her parents made.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket, which belong to there respected creators. The two together is completely fandomized as well as no prophet is being made from this.

* * *

My name is Tsukino Usagi I'm 16 years old

Blood Type is O

My birthday is June 30

I live with my dad, mom and little brother, Shingo who's 13.

My hobbies include, reading manga, shopping, hanging out with friends and eating lots and lots of chocolate

I go to a regular high school and get pretty poor grades, but I am working on improving them as we speak (My friend Ami-chan has been tutoring me, she's really smart and the top of our class)

I live in a two-story house, in a safe neighborhood, surrounded by family and friends who all care deeply for me. Love is something I've never been without.

But despite all that, I've never had a normal day in my life.

Granted most would think that all teenagers overreact when saying this, but you have to believe me when I say I'm not. Simply cause, well I'm not.

You probably don't believe me however, and I don't blame you. It's a little hard for me to believe sometimes, but it's the truth, and I hate it.

If you're confused, maybe I should explain.

-

It all started when I was born, and yes we're going that far back (well maybe I should start farther, but this seems good enough.)

My dad was the son of scholars (both his parents were, my grandparents actually met at school), and thus my dad went to Tokyo University and graduated with honors there. My father, Kenji Tsukino then met my mother, a woman of beauty, grace and with a dark secret.

Dad fell instantly in love with my mother, Ikuko, who wouldn't even pay him the time of day no matter what he did. But after months of chasing after her, (his dream he called her) mom finally started to open up to him.

That's when Dad found out about the dark secret my mom carried, tied to her family, a rich and powerful clan. The Souma Clan.

Dad should have run when he had the chance (everyone told him too anyways), but he never once did. He loved my mother very much, and stated if he didn't marry her then he would marry no one.

Dad's always been noble like that, and despite being a down to earth kind of guy, he's such a hopeless romantic (another reason why mom fell for him). His unwavering loyalty was put threw many tests once he found out about mom's secret. Mom says even if he hadn't succeeded, that alone would have been enough for her.

Now I don't know much about it, seeing both my parents (though living happily and well off now) refuse to talk about it. But I do know that my dad wasn't the first person mom married.

She was engaged to the clan head of her family, or something like that. The Souma's are all a secretive bunch that no one goes digging into in fear of the consequences (and I'm no different). All I know, was mom wasn't happy, and the one person who could make her happy, my father, wanted to break up my mother's marriage so she could be.

Of course who ever takes kindly to someone stranger wanting to come and steal your wife away? The Souma clan head, who I don't even know of, just his title. ("Souma clan head") tried many different methods to dispose of my father.

But they all failed. In the end, though I don't know how – my mother was released of her duty and allowed to leave the Souma lands with my father, promising that neither would return and leave the name of Souma behind, forever.

My parents both agreed, and mom, now penniless left with dad where they had a wedding of their own. It was hard in the beginning, seeing all mom's life she had been trained to be a bride and never had any education that could get her a good enough job in society. So Dad and her agreed she would raise their family, while he worked.

And so the life of the Tsukino family started, and in the summer time they were blessed with a baby girl. Which was me, Usagi Tsukino.

And this is where the strife begins my friends. (Or whoever you are that comes across this.)

On that day sixteen years ago, June 30 when I was born to Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino (who couldn't be happier, mind you) the dark cloud that had hovered over my mother for the majority of her life, finally let loose its down pour of misery.

And when it rained it poured. In fact it flooded to critical mass, in result utter complete annihilation.

That day, which was meant for joyous occasions and celebrations, was instead cursed.

From then on, it was fated that I would never have a normal, nor easy life.

But this is not the end of the tale, our flashback yes, but not the end. Very far from it, and cause of my curse my life shall soon be back in turmoil as the life I live, the façades that have been built up will slowly crumble behind me.

My name today is Tsukino Usagi, I was born with that name but it came with a curse.

I am 16 years old, and soon to be a Souma. This is my story… 

**((To be continued))**

* * *

Hola, I'm using my sister's computer to write this so I can't be tempted by the internet (unlike on mine . ) so I actually wrote this all in one shot, well minus the countless times I wandered out into the living room to bother me mum. But she doesn't count XD (point is I got it done in ONE night… evening)

Right so yeah, you don't have to review to say you like it or anything, but if you could review to say you don't like it (being truthful of course) that would mean a lot, or if you could say how I could improve, cause I just simply suck. ((And no this isn't a reverse psychology plea for reviews, but no one has told me those two things before and they're things that I really need to hear… ah, I think I'm more hurt when my work isn't even read or not one comment, good or bad doesn't matter, cause then I don't know what to make of it. IT being my work.))


End file.
